Hello Goodbye
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: She was always first to say hello, and last to say goodbye. I was the last to say hello, and far too quick to say goodbye. This is the memoirs of Sasuke Uchiha and his moments with Ino Yamanaka. Sasuino InoSasu InoXSasuke SasukeXIno


**_Hello Goodbye_**

Summary: She was always first to say hello, and last to say goodbye. I was the last to say hello, and far too quick to say goodbye. This is the memoirs of Sasuke Uchiha and his moments with Ino Yamanaka.

**_Chapter One: Everybody is after LOVE_**

I couldn't tell you. Honestly, if I were to tell you how much I was annoyed when I had my first interaction with hands-on Ino, blood would spew from my mouth. She angered me to no extent when she latched on to me forcing herself upon my violated body, showing me "weak" to my new found competitors (the day of the Chunin Exams). After that day I avoided, ignored, and insulted her at any chance I got until I completely turned her off me. I also couldn't tell you how much I regretted that.

She (Ino) decided to head directly to the first over-gelled leather wearing douche she could find--maybe I'm a bit off but none the less Sai. He was not the right guy for her, but at 16 what did I care, though I returned to Kanoha I simply wanted to take it over and crush it underneath my feet. While playing with its distraught citizens like a puppet master, I would make myself a wife of pure blood, which is anything but Kanoha blood. But, more or less my ambition died the more I became normal and lived life as a free teenager.

My second encounter with Ino was better than the last to say the least. It was Homecoming, and Sai was going to ask her, the previous day Sai was with Sakura so after putting two and two together Ino finally dumped him...and once again went after me all because I said like, 17 words to her "I'm sorry what he did to you, he was a jerk anyway you should find someone better." She thought I meant me, when she asked me, I basically said no, I wasn't going anyway. The look on her face still leaves an empty space in my heart.

Now not too long ago was my third real encounter with Ino. That's when cupid decided it was time the love bug bit me. We were in Home Ec (a required class mind you). It was February the 13th. Ino had decided to forgive me, so that was a plus.

"So, what are you doing for Valentines?" She asked hopefully, it wasn't in her nature to be shy or bashful, so her sudden humbleness gave me a good sign.

"In all honesty, hopefully by myself." I said, bluntly. She once more looked dismal "But, then again if you were to come with me to the movie and/or dinner I wouldn't mind much." I said saving myself the personal agony. She perked up immediately, she went on and on about the movies I didn't know were coming out, and the restaurants I've never heard of, so to say the least my Iphone GP3 was going to get a work out.

Dear **_Journal,_**

Chapter I [Cornered]: The life of an Uchiha (is what I would start my book off as if I were to become an author one day.)

In 2018, I would have _easily_ told you that girls are of a completely different species that they had cooties by the eye bat and that they utterly and completely disgusted the 6 year old me. In fact, they were so gross I insisted on wearing my super hero gloves with Batman on the right and Spiderman on the left. No problem, _that _replaced women without fail.

In 2019, practically the same thing, though I had a girlfriend to calm some of the floating rumors of me being something I knew only little about, if you catch my drift.

But, _2027_ a whole new world opened up to me, one full of luxiourous exotic flowers and pretty females with scents only the nose could imagine did to your mind. Gravity had become a thing of the past officially in Japan the year 2011 before I was born. So when I say I'm floating on air, I mean it. Just because women are on my good side right now doesn't mean problems don't come my way with them.

_-If i has to choose between loving you, and breathing. I would use my last breath to say I LOVE YOU._  
dani b

Is the quote I would have used if I were really in love.

February 13th 2027

Valentines Day. I associate that day with one word--disgust. Mind you it's not because of the women, but the love-y dove-y feeling that almost_everyone_ in the whole world seems to be digging. Well, I just want to grab that shovel and throw it away. My locker is stuffed with secret admirers and a few girls who were daring enough to put their names on it but that was no help. They all wrote some "heart felt", *cough: internet* quote or poem for me. I went through each of them, and seperated them into catagories:

1* The secret admirers who did nothing but tell me how much they love me with no way to contact them.

2 The secret admireres who actually put forth effort to riddle me, make elaborate ways to find them.

3 Not so secret admirers who kissed the page

4 Not so secret admirers who really had some interesting things in theirs.

15 chocolate boxes, 3 balloon sticks, 4 caramel apples, 16 stickers, and 32 individual peices of candy. 18 more than last year, whoopi.

I don't have a girlfriend, but I have a best _girl_ friend. If you can consider tomboys girls. Her name is Mao Mau she's from China and will give the best advice this town in itself has to offer. At times it can be repetitive sure, but it has realistic and common sense giving quotes that actually make you want to give into those suggestions.

Though Mao Mau may punch me to an extreem, and yes, she can be rough to the point of searing my clothing, she's Mao Mau. She's funny she's nice, she's a bit too competitive she's _Ino and Sakura's _main rival. She's original to an extent.

I inadvertently asked Ino out on a date. A real one, so I guess I'll have to dress nice, maybe not as far as the tuxedo that my other best friend (hardly) Naruto wants me to wear. Because this is my first date this is kind of his first date too.

-End of Journal

I sigh leaning back, staring at the specific clock that told the day, time, and seconds. It was only hour before my date with Ino...

A/N: Read and Review Please!

GOD Bless you!!


End file.
